Pirates Beloved Treasure!
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: One chance of a life time for this barmaid Miss Heather Darcy to become a member of the pirates known as Sirius, sailing away on a voyage in search of treasure with six pirates. You are the only girl on board! Duels are fought in your name, you spend a night together on a deserted island... and, in the midst of it all, you fall in love! Character & Edurado
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Another day in this dump.

Another day in watching people drink their problems away, or cheating on their wives and husbands.

Another day being groped, to the point where it should be considered sexual harassment.

Mom doesn't like the idea of me working at a bar, but if it'll make some money, and put food on the table, there's nothing I can do. My family isn't that poor, as we used to be; But living in a one story cabin-like place cuts it.

I looked around.

"It's great having no customers' " I said as I sighed in relief. I looked at my boss AKA the owner of the bar, as he was getting some booze out of the barrels, I thought I should lend him a hand.

"Oh, thank you. By the way, I need to run out quickly on an errand. Think you can handle the bar on your own?" He said. I hesitated, he's usually the ones to help me when men get grabby.

"Um, sure sir." I said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, Heather. I know what you're thinking. I'll put a "closed" sign on the door in the meantime. I'll be back in ten minutes" he grabbed his things, and put the sign on the door on his way out. I was relieved.

"I guess I should take the rest of the booze out." I took the bottles out and placed them neatly on the counter. I washed the cups and dishes again, since there's nothing else to do.

When I was finished, I dried my hands. Suddenly, I heard a loud banging on the door.

"Hey! Open up! Give us booze!"

A customer? Oh no, what do I do? It sounds like three men. Should I just stay quiet?

"I know there's someone in there!" He shouted. "I saw a lady through the window!"

Oh no.

"We're closed, the owner isn't here!" I shouted. Oh please let them leave.

Suddenly, the men tackled the door down.

"Closed my mouth." One of them said. "Give me some darn booze."

"Um.." What do I do?

One of them started stealing the beer bottles.

"Hey, stop that!" I shouted.

As the man was stealing the booze, the other man was staring at me up and down.

"Hey, yer body ain't so bad."

"Excuse me?"

He grabbed me, and held me close to his sweaty body.

"Ay! Hurry it up, I got myself a prize." He said.

"Let me go! Help!" Drat! what do I do?

Then, I felt something warm on my cheek.

"Oh, please, what are you gonna do with that knife?" I whimpered.

"Nothin' unless you try something funny. Now shut it!

I knew something like this would happen, just my luck.

"Alright, I'm done looting the place, Let's go!"

Just as the man was going to throw me on his shoulders, another man with an eye patch came barging through.

"Looks like I came just in time to play hero." He shot the man holding me in the arm. He can't be one of them, obviously.

"You, get out of here!" he shouted at me.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you." I stuttered, but just as I was about to run, the other man grabbed me by the hair.

"Shoot, and the kid gets it" he held a knife up to my throat. Rats.

"Stop flirting with kids, it's embarrassing." He then shot him in the arm with out hesitation.

"Ack!" The man threw me on the floor, and held his wound.

Suddenly, another man came running in, wielding a sword.

"Are you okay, Eduardo!?"

"Yes, Russell."

Are they friends?

"Who are you both!? You know this girl?"

"Quit yer talking, you guys have no chance against us!" bragged Russell.

The other man that didn't get shot charged at Russell and Eduardo.

"Foolish." Eduardo said, punching him.

Russell drew out another sword. A two sword fencer!?

"Try an' get me! I dare ya to get up. You just got shot." he said at one of the men, who was getting up.

"Hah, I was in the navy, ya think this is bad?" One of the bad guys said. He charged at Russell. This guy is crazy.

"Wait!" one of them shouted. "You both are Sirius."

Sirius? Where have I heard that before..

Eduardo grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Get out of here!" he shouted.

"Al-alright" I said, finally running out the door. I ran a good distance. I should find Mr. Shiren, he's not gonna like the damage done to his bar though…

"There! Get her!" a man shouted behind me.

Oh no, they must be with the other three men at the bar!

"That's definitely her, don't let her get away!"

I started running with my might with no specific direction; I can't go home and let these criminals know where I live. I ran to the docks where boats and ships dock. Maybe I can find a hiding place there.

"Where'd she go!? Check over there!"

"Oh no, think fast what do I do!? Where do I hide?!" My eyes met at a barrel.

"Perfect." I said. I hid in the barrel, I should stay here 'till they leave.

"Crap, we lost her."

"No, no. Keep looking!"

Suddenly, I felt the barrel move. Crap, someone's taking this barrel somewhere! I knocked on it loudly.

Ow.

I think someone threw the barrel... I think I'm losing consciousness...

"Okay! I think the potatoes are in this barrel." A man shouted.


	2. Chapter 1: Pirates!

The lid opened, and a man peeked, his face almost went pale.

"What? A woman!? Who are you!?" he said.

I stood up, and nearly collapsed.

"Thomas, what's taking so darn ... Oh?" A man with a bandana came in; he had a blank expression on his face.

"Um... Yeah, no potatoes. " He looked down, as if ashamed.

I touched my head, I have a huge lump!

The man with the bandana sighed and picked me, then threw me on his shoulder.

"What... Where are you taking me!?" I screamed.

"Quit yer belly achin'." He said. Gah! Put me down! I screamed in my mind ouch! Head ache.

He let me down in some room.

"Ya got someone you should see, doc." he said. The men walked away.

"Oh, this is a pretty patient. Are you okay?"

"I was being chased by bad guys, and I hid in a barrel, and I hit my head.."

He touched my head, and I'm sure I made a weird facial expression.

"It hurts..."

"You just got a lump on your head, nothing severe." He walked to a cooler and got a small bag filled with ice.

"Here, put this on your head. It should feel better." He gave me a warm smile, he seemed nice.

"Come, I should introduce you to everyone."

Everyone... Who's everyone..?

Next


	3. Chapter 2: Everyone ?

It has definately taken me a while to get back to working on this story. But I promise, I'll get another chapter up soon! Anyways, I hope you like chapter 2!

* * *

Christopher led me out of the infirmary and onto the main deck of the ship. It was dark, and a bright full moon hung in the starry sky.

Hardy laughter reached my ears, coming from a group of men circled around a table.

"Guys! Attention please! We have a guest." At Christopher's words they all turned to look at me. There were several shocked noises and what sounded like, "What the hell is a woman doin' on our ship?!"

They all stood as we walked closer and crowded around. "Pirate ships don't carry no women!" It was that blonde guy from the bar! He was staring at me, and I would have said something, but someone else spoke.

"I agree." That was eye patch guy! He was looking at me and shaking his head, when something like recognition passed over his eye. "You were at the bar." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you saved me from those thugs." A smirk crossed his face, and he asked, "What's your name, girl?"

"My name is Heather Darcy." I told him.

"Heather… I may remember that before we throw you overboard." His eye glinted evilly.

"Excuse me? Throw me overboard? Who the hell do you think you are?!" I growled, glaring at eye patch guy.

He looked taken aback for a moment, but his smirk quickly returned. "Feisty, aren't we? Maybe we'll have better luck selling you in the market."

I swear I could have punched his smug little face right then, and if it weren't for the likely loaded pistol on his belt and the three other guys who were all likely stronger than me, I probably would have.

Keep your cool, Heather. No use guaranteeing your own watery grave.

I glared and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Eye patch didn't seem to know how to respond to that. He looked rather shocked and a little confused, almost like no one had ever stuck their tongue out at him before.

Hearty laughter cut through the silence. A big guy with long brown hair and a big smile came up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I like you, girl!" He bellowed with another laugh. He then turned to the rest of the men. "I've decided! This girl is now a member of Sirius!"

Sirius? Like the famous pirates Sirius? No way…

That exclamation was met by silence. "Captain's orders." That was Nathan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A girl is a member of Sirius? Really?" That was a cute little guy with auburn hair. He looked young, maybe 15 or 16, and he was blushing just a bit. It took everything I had not to go hug him, he looked so cute.

"Yes, Thomas, we now have a girl on board!" The Captain said animatedly, and then turned back to me. "Heather Darcy, listen carefully. Sirius has three strict rules. One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, never let women or children get harmed. Three, we party till dawn when it's full moon."

He flashed a confident grin. "Don't you worry, these guys are all nice to women, whether they seem it or not."

I'm not sure whether I believe that or not.

The Captain's expression changed for a moment, then. "We have one problem, though." He glanced around at the guys, then back at me. "We don't have a spare room for ya, so yer gonna have to share with someone."


	4. Chapter 3: My Pirate Choice is

It has definately taken me a while to get back to working on this story. But I promise, I'll get another chapter up soon! Anyways, I hope you like chapter 3!

* * *

I looked back at Captain Morgan who was waiting patiently. "I decide to share a room with..." I said while his crew held there breathes... "Eduardo!" "That settles it then" order Captain Morgan. "Tsk!" Muttered Eduardo. "Hahaha…You're pretty strong for a human girl for picking Eduardo Heather!" Said the _Sirius_ Captain to me.


	5. Chapter 4: Tsk! Why me?

This mess we got involved in makes me feel like I ate a year's worth of chocolate. I don't think I want to see chocolate for a long time.  
We don't know what people will do for love. If you dare to leave me, I could turn out like that butler.  
I'm just kidding. I'm sure something like that won't happen to us.  
If you don't prepare chocolate for me, I'm going to punish you more than usual, so you better be prepared. Eduardo

* * *

_Eduardo "Tsk…What's goin' wrong with the world that I hafta have a woman in my room"_

_Heather Darcy_ starts to get scared because she doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed with Eduardo. She doesn't have to worry, though because it seems that Eduardo is sleeping on the floor.

_Heather "But, I think it's not fair for just me to use your bed…"_

_Eduardo "…Didn't ya hear me?"_

_"KERCHACK"_

_Heather "(Drat…He's got a gun in his hand…!)" "okay I will go to sleep!"_

_Eduardo "No worry. I'll put you t'hard work startin' tomorrow"_

___Heather_ "(Scary…How much work do I hafta do…)


	6. Chapter 5: Next Morning

The Next Morning

Eduardo "Get up! Yo! Kid!"

Heather Darcy "Hm?"

Eduardo "Tsk…You're half asleep"

Heather Darcy looks at Eduardo's face carefully and realizes that he doesn't look so well.

Eduardo "…You woke me up many times!"

Eduardo "You were gnashin' your teeth somethin' terrible. And you fell off the bed…"

However, Heather Darcy is currently on the bed…EDUARDO MUST HAVE PICKED HER UP FROM THE FLOOR! [That was a little too enthusiastic...]

She thanks Eduardo, but he just tells her to wash her face. Next, Eduardo gives her a tour around the ship.

Eduardo "This is where you steer the ship"

Eduardo "You change course a little bit dependin' on the wind direction"

So, while Eduardo is steering the ship, Heather Darcy stares at Eduardo's face.

Heather Darcy adores his hazel eye.

Eduardo "Don't stare at me like that"

Heather Darcy comments on his eye, but all he says is "Hmph."

Heather Darcy "('Hmph'?…Did I say something to hurt his feelings?)"

Eduardo tells Heather Darcy to clean the area. Using a mop and rag, she polished the wheel and the deck. She says that she is just working hard so Eduardo doesn't toss her overboard…lol.

* * *

That night *crash* Just then the ship is attacked by Sirius' pirate rivals one night while the group was celebrating. In the commotion you decide to try and flee. Though you didn't get good marks in ninja class since Eduardo finds Heather Darcy. Natalya Officer kidnaps Edurado! "Edurado !" Shoted Heather with all her might.


	7. Chapter 6: Saving Edurado

"No!" Cried Heather as the Navy bounded Edurado in chains a d took him away while the rest of the crew was fighting trying to make there way through the crowd of Navy Officers. "Hang on Edurado I am coming!" I shouted as jumped over the starboard side of the ship and plunged ingot the stormy sea. As I heard my new crew mates shouting "Heather Darcy You idiot!"

* * *

*Gasp* Heather was swimming as fast as she could to get to the Navy's ship. "Made it!" Coughed Heather Darcy as she rested near the starboard side of her enemies ship. Heather Darcy could hear Edurado's voice and someone I think is Navy Officer Erik Logan aka the Captain of the Navy Ship.

"Who is the girl?" Erik Logain demanded.

"I told you I don't know her name!" Edurado lied.

"Don't lie to me Mister Edurado ." Erik Logain threatened.

"I don't all I know is we call her maid." Edurado said.

"How sweet I bet she even tells you stories." Erik Logain laughed.

"No! They are actually, quiet wonderful entertainment dances. " Edurado said which kind of made me smile. I figured he was tied to a mast or sitting tied up to where he can't get away.

"Boys into the Captain's quarters for a meeting!" a Navy Officer called, I supposed this was Zod, Erik Logain's right hand...right hook man. *(LOL)*

Everyone ran to the other side of the ship. I lifted myself to were only my eyes and tip of my head showed I saw the way was clear so I climbed up and landed lightly and crawled on my hands and knees (army style )over to Edurado . He was seated tied down with rope and his ankle was tied to a canon ball.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I had to save you." I said taking out a knife and sawed through the ropes.

"Get out of here I can handle it on my own." He said.

"Edurado , shush they'll—" then I saw his eyes open wide and he yelled my name.

I was ripped upwards and I felt a sharp cold metal object at the base of my throat. Should I call the rest of the crew? No, I didn't want to endanger them.

"Heather!" Edurado called trying to reach for me but the canon ball chained to his ankle kept him from saving me.

"Heather is your name?" the man hissed in my ear.

"Erik." I spat.

"Aye, you know my name." he said.

"Let her go! She's done nothing to you Erik! It's me you want not her!" Edurado cried out.

"I think you would make a fine addition to our non-pirate family as a story teller." Erik Logain offered.

"Never." I said. then I jerked my head back and heard his nose crack and I fell to the floor and scrambled to Edurado.

Edurado pushed me to the edge of the ship, "Get away!" he said.

"Not without you!" I said.


	8. Chapter 7: Love of a Stubborn Pirate

~Eduardo's POV~  
Erik Logain "So is this your girlfriend ?" He asked with a mischievous smile towards me. I glared at him as Erik Logain made his way toward Heather Darcy. All of a sudden he with draw his gun and then there was a loud *bang*. He just shot the woman who I secretly love. I watch with agony on my face as I saw Heather garb her chest to where the bullet hit her and she collapsed to the deck.

I looked in horror to see there smiling angel on the ground, blood trailing out of her. I froze in horror at the sight to see her with her eyes closed and laying lifeless on the ground. I dropped to my knees and slowly lifted her up.

That's when the rest of the Sirius Crew came aboard the navel ship. Even though my dear angel asked me the question. Words didn't come out, she was breathing heavily. Sweat rolled down her face; still she looked for the answer that was in my thoughts. Christopher panic quickly as he told the crew to find bandages. The crew rushed down towards the ship to where Christopher's bandages were.

"Heather, don't close your eyes stay with me!" Christopher said in a panicked voice.

She looked up at the teary doctor who was trying desperately to save her life. I started to feel warm tears fall silently down my cheeks.

"Heather! Why did you do that?! Why did you jump in front of me!" l said loudly. I had mixed emotions, sadness, grief, and anger. I was going to lose the person I love… Shaking with sadness I closed my eyes, tears spilling down my cheeks. I then felt a soft hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see my sweet dear princess smiling at me, her smile had a sad expression.


End file.
